It's Not A Date
by SlytherinHero
Summary: What if Lucifer didn't stand Chloe up at the restaurant? Sometimes you only need to change one thing to cause an entire ripple effect. Not even Lucifer himself could have predicted just how much things would change the moment he sat down at that dinner table.
1. I Need To Show You

**It's Not A Date**

What if Lucifer didn't stand Chloe up at the restaurant? Sometimes you only need to change one thing to cause an entire ripple effect. Not even Lucifer himself could have predicted just how much things would change the moment he sat down at that dinner table.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters only the ideas. Also, this was not meant to be religious in any way. _It's Not A Date_ will be a two parter!

* * *

Chapter 1

I Need To Show You

The devil wasn't afraid of anything. Fear simply wasn't in the nature of someone who ruled over hell. It was his duty to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies and leave them begging for mercy. He was good at it...well at least he use to be. Yes, he wasn't blind to the fact that he had grown terribly rusty over the years. Lucifer was at the point of his "career" where a godly version of viagra might be his only hope of returning to his glory days. But it wasn't totally his fault, at least in his therapist/ex-lover opinion. There was something or someone who had changed him.

Dear Linda was under the insane notion that he had "found" whatever it was he was looking for. Even worse, she had the nerve to bring up the fact that he hadn't shown Chloe his true face yet. He had very good reasons for hiding his true appearance from the detective. Was it because he was afraid of what she'd think? Perhaps. Was it because he was afraid she'd leave him? That was a question he refused to answer even to himself.

But at the moment Lucifer had more pressing issues on his mind that left room for nothing else. It was 7:30 pm and he was standing outside the Baltaire Restaurant. It was one of the few restaurants in LA that had the devil's official seal of approval.

Of course, one of the lead chefs owed him a favor after he helped the man with his massive gambling debts, but that was just an added bonus. Beyond those polished doors sat a woman who was an enigma and his potential downfall. Chloe Decker was making him feel strange and unexplainable emotions. Anxiousness, wonder, confusion, and barely contained lust was just a few of the emotions Lucifer had whenever he was near her. Though he was also incredibly vulnerable whenever he was near her as well. It was a blessing that his enemies hadn't found out about his unexpected weakness and exploited it.

Just thinking of the word "blessing" made Lucifer groan in annoyance and glance up at the night sky. Everything above was quiet as it had been for many years now. In the past, Lucifer could hear the movement of the angels and even his father in the distant stars, but the sky was silent and stationary with heaven itself barely visible outside the universe.

Lucifer had suspected it was his father attempting to block him from his angel divinity, but as he found himself becoming increasingly mortal he couldn't exactly say anymore.

"Damn, now that's a nice car!" A voice suddenly said next to him. Lucifer turned his eyes from the sky and grinned at the valet who was a young acne-ridden male with messy hair. The poor bastard.

"Indeed it is." Lucifer agreed before handing him the keys to his Corvette. "That's why I highly recommend being careful with it. Minimum wage will be the least of your worries if I see even the smallest dent on this beauty."

Lucifer could practically feel the dread oozing off the boy and it made him chuckle. Maybe he hadn't lost his touch after all. He watched the boy drive off carefully with his car before entering the restaurant where he was immediately greeted by a brunette woman with a large chest. The hostess smiled brightly at him and he did his best to give her a smile back. The woman was one of the many humans who was very easy to read. She wanted to have sex with him in the basement of the restaurant. She even had the exact located against the wall picked out.

"Hello, welcome to the Baltaire! Is there anything I can do to help you?" The hostess leaned in and he instinctively stepped back. Lucifer wasn't in the mood to deal with the antics of the woman. He didn't need to ask her what she most desired since it was all laid out for him like a boring open book.

Looking down at her hand he saw a wedding ring glistening on her finger, though that didn't mean much considering she was having an affair with two male waiters.

Lucifer's smile tightened but he remained unfazed by the woman who was now twirling a strand of brunette hair around her finger. She licked her lips, being sure to show him a bit of her tongue ring.

The silly woman thought that would be enough to arouse him. He had slept with partners who had rings in more intimate places than their tongues.

"Yes, you can help me. I have a reservation for tonight. I believe my...wife is already here?"

The woman froze and Lucifer smirked wickedly. "It's our anniversary and I'm looking forward to an amazing dinner. After which we're going back home and well…" He trailed off and inwardly relished in the woman's anguish. She had been so sure he was rich and single, and while she was right on both accounts, it didn't mean she had to know that.

"Oh-uh-of course. I apologize." She swallowed and skimmed through the stack of papers on the podium. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

Lucifer wondered what would happen if he showed her his true face? Would she still want to sleep with him then? It was doubtful. She didn't have the uniqueness or goodness that Chloe had. She would most likely scream bloody murder and run out the building like her hair was on fire.

"Lucifer Morningstar." He answered.

She paused and looked up at him. "Are you the owner of the Lux nightclub?"

It was always funny that most humans associated his name with the owner of a nightclub instead of the devil. Then again he liked to believe his greatest trick was convincing the world he didn't exist. It was much easier to fly under the radar.

"In the flesh." he grinned, waving a hand over himself. "I believe I was given table nine near the back, correct?"

The woman nodded her head and was about to speak again but Lucifer beat her to it. He was actually in a good mood so he decided to help the naive woman.

"Thank you for your assistance. Oh, and you might want to stop sleeping with David. He has a bit of a crazy girlfriend who won't hesitate to kill you. Chad shouldn't give you any trouble, but just make sure you call your husband from work more often. He's starting to grow suspicious."

With one last smile, he turned his back and left the hostess gaping openly at him.

Even though the restaurant was crowded it was easy to spot the detective. Lucifer could find her in a room of millions with no problem. She was like a magnet that drew him in dangerously close. Lucifer had been with many women and even men, but none of them made him feel the way Chloe Decker did.

She was looking over the menu with a deep frown, likely annoyed at how expensive everything was. Her annoyance was validated since even a glass of club soda would cost you over 10 dollars. But the Baltaire never pretended to be a restaurant for people on a tight budget. Which was perfect since he had a ton of money to blow.

"If you're hoping to find a meal for under 30 dollars I'm afraid you'll have a better chance of seeing me running around here in my birthday suit, though that can be arranged if you'd like."

The detective looked up from the menu and scoffed at him. "About time. I was starting to think you weren't coming."

Lucifer took a seat at the table and picked up the menu though he already knew what he was getting. "To be honest I wasn't, but I decided I did owe you for helping me save Lux so here I am."

Her eyes narrowed and her frown deepened. He'd really have to tell her about that frown later on. Frowns give you wrinkles, and Chloe Decker was much too beautiful for wrinkles.

"Why weren't you going to come?" She sounded genuinely surprised and a little hurt. Did she actually want to be around him? Interesting.

Lucifer debated whether or not he should tell her, but he had made a promise to be truthful. At least as honest as he could be.

He hesitated before carefully selecting his words. "I had a little talk with Linda. She's under the assumption that I care more than I thought about certain things." Lucifer cringed at how absurd he sounded. Maze would have a field day if she could hear him now.

The detective crossed her arms and gave him the cutest annoyed look in the world. "I'm sorry Lucifer, but I don't speak cryptic gibberish. What does a conversation with your therapist have to do with you showing up to a dinner?"

"You mean a date." He corrected with a grin.

"No, it's just a dinner between friends."

A dinner between friends indeed. Lucifer stopped seeing Chloe as just a friend a while ago, now she was more of a strange entity that he couldn't quite place. A friend was far from what he'd call her.

Lucifer held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, it's not a date then. We can say it's a very intimate dinner between two very close friends. How does that sound?"

To his astonishment, she didn't contradict him. So that had to mean she was ok with it being called an intimate dinner. He found that immensely pleasing.

"Why does everything here cost more than my rent?" She asked in exasperation while looking over the menu again. "The cheapest thing here is the club soda and I wouldn't even call that cheap."

"Detective I didn't know you were a cheap spender." He commented amusingly.

She glared at him with indignation. "I'm not cheap. I just have common sense, plus I have a child. That brings responsibility. Something you know absolutely nothing about."

"True, I don't have a child. Little human offsprings aren't exactly my thing. But I know a lot about responsibility."

"I kinda find that hard to believe with the lavish lifestyle you live. I'm sure you use hundred dollar bills to wipe your-"

"Language, detective." He injected with a smirk.

"I was going to say butt. I'm not as crude as you are."

Lucifer tilted his head and regarded the woman across from him. Was he a crude person? Absolutely. But he couldn't help but wonder what little secrets Chloe held. Maybe she was the nice girl in the streets but a freak in the sheets as they say. But then again having sex with Chloe wasn't even an option since she was oddly immune to his charms and completely filled with virtue to a somewhat annoying degree. It was that same virtue that he admired.

"Thank you again. For what you did for Lux." He said quietly. His voice was soft as if afraid she would reject his sincerity. Lucifer was honestly grateful for what she did for him. Lux was more than just a club, it was really the only place he truly felt he belonged.

Her eyes softened and she reached out her hand across the table towards his. He stared as their hands nearly touched, but at the last second she pulled away and went back to holding her menu. Lucifer would have been lying if he said he wasn't disappointed.

"You did most of the work with the information you gave me." She reminded him with a smile. "All I had to do was get some paperwork going. I didn't know Lux had such a...uh...colorful past."

Lucifer chuckled. "It's quite the place. Sometimes it reminds me of my old home without all the gloom and torture."

Chloe hummed thoughtfully before a frown once again graced her lips. "So you still think you're the devil?"

"As I've told you a million times before I am the devil. But you never believe me. At first, it was beyond aggravating, but now I'm glad you don't believe."

Damn it! Where did that come from? When did he start blabbering off at the mouth like some naive fool with no sense? Once again Chloe Decker made him say and do things he wouldn't normally do with anyone else. He hoped she would leave the subject there but of course, she didn't.

"Why are you glad I don't believe now?"

Lucifer was at a lost. He didn't know how to answer her, or if he should at all. He couldn't tell her the reason he was glad she didn't believe him was because he didn't want to run her off. Despite the fact that she really should run away from him, he frankly couldn't allow it, not now.

'Because you've found what you're looking for.' Linda's words echoed through his mind.

Thank his father (though he'd never say it out loud) he was saved when the waitress arrived at their table and asked for their orders.

The detective hesitated as she was still scandalized by the prices. Lucifer knew what he wanted the moment he came through the door.

"I'll have your best well-done steak. Also, a bloody mary on the rocks with a hint of lemon."

The waitress wrote down his order before turning to Chloe. "And for you, ma'am?"

She stuttered out a hamburger and fries order which Lucifer was quick to dismiss.

"This isn't some low rate McDonalds. Plus I'm paying for our dinner tonight, and I'd rather choke on holy water than watch you eat some greasy monstrosity. No, she will have the steak dinner too with a glass of your best wine."

The waitress quickly jotted down the information before walking off, but not before staring at Lucifer a second longer than was necessary.

Chloe didn't look pleased with him but she wasn't mad either. There was even a hint of a smile on her face. "You always have to be extravagant. Why am I not surprised?"

He shrugged. "Because you adore me?"

"Because I know you too well." She corrected. "And this steak meal better be amazing. I haven't eaten steak at a restaurant since I was twenty years old."

"Oh, it'll be amazing. I know because I've had the steak before." He replied. "I've been around longer than I can count and I still haven't found a steak as good as Baltaire's. Though their turkey sandwiches leave a little to be desired."

Chloe pursed her lips the way she did whenever she wanted him to ask him something but thought better of it. This time her curiosity must have gotten the best of her because what she said next took him completely off guard.

"How old are you exactly? I just realized you've never told me your age."

Lucifer blinked at her in surprise before clearing his throat and looking down at the tablecloth as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm very old." He answered after what could have been an eternity.

She made a noise that clearly meant she didn't believe him. "You're not older than 38. No way are you in your 40's."

Lucifer was highly intrigued and amused by her statement. "I didn't know you studied my features so much."

'Well...I...it's hard to not see you when you're around me all the time."

"Chloe Decker is that a blush I see?"

She tried to hide her face behind her curtain of hair but it was too late.

"It's not a blush!" She retorted. "And don't try to change the subject. How old are you Lucifer?"

He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. "Fine since you're so adamant on knowing everything. I assume you know about the seven days?"

"Seven days of what?" She asked confused.

"The seven days of creation of course. You know, on the first day blah blah happened."

She still looked confused, obviously not understanding where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know about that. It's one of the things they drill into you at Sunday school."

He nodded. "On the first day, he created the heavens and the earth. He also created us, the angels, well with the help of my dear mother of course. She took part in much of the creation business. Except for humans, that was all my father's doing and she still hasn't forgiven him for it."

Lucifer waited to see what her response would be. He felt at ease telling her this much because she didn't believe him anyway. She'd laugh him off as she always did and would comment on the insane things he said sometimes. But once again she surprised him and said something completely different from what he expected.

"So basically you're older than humans?" She asked him slowly.

"Humans didn't come around until the sixth day. Mother went off to explore and while she was gone father decided to make the first humans. Imagine her surprise when she returned to see something in the world she didn't help create. Now that I think about it, maybe that's why she's such a bitter old hag."

Chloe absently folded a napkin and chewed on her bottom lip. She was deep in thought and Lucifer just watched her.

"Ok say I believe all this crazy stuff. If it's true and you're the devil, why did you get Adam and Eve kicked out of Eden? Seems like a dick move if you ask me."

Lucifer actually laughed out loud at that. Several people turned in their direction but he couldn't care in the least.

"You are such an intriguing person." He said admiringly. "I can't recall anyone asking me that question before. Yes, it's true, they did get banished because of me. However, I didn't do it out of spite. Eve and I...well….we had a bit of a prank war going on. She would find me while I was sleeping and pour hot water all over me which hurt like hell let me tell you. The water in Eden was strangely effective even on immortals. Though to be fair, I did make her plants wilt and ruin her once perfect hair. In fact, because of that, you humans have me to thank for your bad hair days."

Chloe rolled her eyes but didn't interrupt so he continued. He was more guarded now since he was about to tell her one of the few mistakes he actually regretted.

"But one day the pranks went too far. I took the form of a snake, an animal they were unfamiliar with, and convinced Eve to eat an apple from the ridiculously named forbidden tree. I knew my father would be mad, but I had no idea he would banish mankind from ever entering Eden again." Lucifer looked up at her. "For that, I am truly sorry. If it hadn't been for me humans, especially you, wouldn't have the hardships in your lives that you do now."

Chloe wanted to say something. He could practically feel the words coming from her mouth and wrapping around his heart. Humans were originally meant to be in the paradise of Eden for all time, but that ended because of him. It had bothered Lucifer in the past, but not like it did when he realized the gates would be closed even to Chloe, a person who deserved paradise more than anyone he had ever met.

Lucifer wished more than anything that the waiter would return. As if he willed it to happen, the waiter arrived at that very moment with a tray full of steaming hot food. She placed their meals and drinks on the table before smiling and walking off. The table was silent as Lucifer started at Chloe and she stared back at him.

Lucifer was afraid of what she was about to say. The devil wasn't afraid of anything, it simply wasn't in his nature. But that was a lie. He wasn't afraid of his father, or hell itself, but he was very afraid of losing Chloe. He would rather face a million centuries of isolation in hell than to see the detective stand up from the table and leave him. It was then that the realization hit him hard. The reason he thought about not coming to the dinner, and why Linda's words shook him to his very core. As he sat at that table across from Chloe with nothing but an extremely expensive dinner between them Lucifer couldn't run away from how he felt. If he had stayed at home he could have run from it and with enough effort even block it. But he couldn't block the emotion now.

'Maybe you should just stay away from everybody. Stay away from Chloe.' His therapist had suggested only for him to say he didn't want to.

'I think you did come to Los Angeles looking for something. But I also think you've stopped. Because maybe you found it.'

Lucifer studied everything about Chloe in that moment. How the lights of the restaurant played against her hair, making the strands even brighter than normal. How beautiful she looked in her gray turtleneck sweater. She was so perfect that he couldn't imagine how any other woman could hope to compare. If he had just stayed at Lux he could have ignored the feeling until it was nothing more than a dullness in the back of his mind. But now she was too close and there was nothing stopping him from realizing that he was in love with Chloe Decker.

So when she finally spoke Lucifer knew exactly what he had to do. He had to do it now while he had the courage because if he waited any longer he would continue hiding it from her.

"Lucifer I-"

"You need to see something." He interrupted. "If it makes you want to leave I'll completely understand but I can't go a moment longer without showing you."

Her face was filled with concern and worry. "What do you have to show me? What's going on Lucifer?"

He took a deep breath and couldn't help but wonder if this would be the mistake he regretted most of all.

"I need...to show you this."

* * *

A/N: Part 2 coming soon! Make sure to read and review! :)


	2. This

**It's Not A Date**

* * *

Chapter 2

This

The humdrum of the restaurant didn't cease as Lucifer prepared to show his true face to Chloe. He was honestly jealous of the mundane and insignificant lives of the humans. They could go about their business and eventually die off. Their regrets fading into the mists of time. But for an immortal being like him, mistakes were forever. If he made one now it would haunt him until the end of time itself. Then there was Chloe who was watching him intently with that customary frown on her face. Her genuinely concerned expression reminded him that what he was about to do was the right thing. Lucifer had made a promise not to lie to her, yet he had selfishly kept one of his biggest secrets away from her.

Lucifer took a sip from his bloody mary and immediately wished he hadn't asked for the lemon addon. In fact, maybe he should have gone with the red wine.

"Well?..." came the detective's voice which broke through the safe haven of his thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to close himself within his own mind where he could forget the feelings of love and anxiousness. They were two emotions that felt completely wrong for the devil.

"What?" He asked innocently though he knew it wouldn't work.

"You said you needed to show me something," She answered, not missing a beat. "You can't just say something like that and not expect the other person to be curious."

Lucifer held onto his drink as if it was a lifeline. "I did say that didn't I?"

What was wrong with him? He really needed to get a grip even though it seemed the universe was set on making Chloe Decker his kryptonite.

Once again Chloe reached out across the table and this time her hand actually landed on his. The feeling of her touch sent shivers down his spine and he sighed. Damn if he did damn if he didn't. He was going to hell anyway, might as well go down in a blaze of glory. He downed the rest of the disgusting drink in one swallow and turned his eyes down to their hands.

"Whatever's wrong we can worth through it together." She said reassuringly and a part of him actually believed her. "It can't be worse than the mess we've been in lately."

He tried his best to smile but failed miserably. "I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you about everything."

Chloe's hand tensed slightly above his but she didn't say anything, obviously waiting for him to continue. He would have given anything for her to say something. Anything that could stop him from what he was about to do.

"I'm...well...I guess I should have shown you something a while ago." His voice wavered as his mind basically screamed at him to stop now while he had the chance. If he continued he would reach the point of no return.

"Lucifer is this about the birthday suit fiasco?" She asked with a laugh. "Cause I think I've seen everything you can show me in that department."

Ah, yes, the time when she walked into his apartment to find him completely naked. It was one of his many attempts to get in bed with her, though what should have been an enjoyable occasion for the both of them turned awkward when she noticed the scars on his back. He vividly remembered her fingers trailing over the scars as if she could heal them with just a touch.

His weak smile faltered even more. "As...great...as that memory is I wasn't referring to my failed attempt to make your legs shake in the best way possible."

The detective rolled her eyes.

'Don't be a fool, Lucifer.' He could practically hear Maze telling him. 'You know you care about her too much. Do the smart thing for once and keep your mouth shut.'

Even Amenadiel would tell him to reconsider his choice. The annoyingly virtuous angel would warn him of the extreme consequences that could follow. Then there was his mother who wouldn't care either way. She was too busy concocting her own plan to gain his father's attention. She never hid her contempt towards the humans, and if one ran away from her son in fear then all the better. Then, perhaps in his absolute moment of confliction, he thought of his father and what he would suggest. The omnipotent being would certainly already know how this night would play out. Maybe he was already sitting on a cloud somewhere and watching on as if it was the most interesting soap opera in the universe. His father always had a flare for the dramatics. The whole plague and the great flood nonsense was proof of that.

"What do you think the devil looks like?" He asked suddenly.

Chloe blinked at him, momentarily taken aback, before she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Uh not sure really. I guess like you since you always go on about being the devil."

His fake smile was completely gone now. "If I show you something you have to promise me you won't run. I can take it if I scared some random Jane away, but I couldn't take it if you ran."

"Lucifer I…"

"Promise me please." He requested again. Chloe must have sensed his anxiousness because she nodded hesitantly.

Lucifer waited and the entire restaurant seemed to disappear. There was nothing except him and the detective. Both of them staring into each other's eyes, one pair filled with defeat while the other looked back in worry.

He only had seconds left now to change his mind. Once he transformed his face it was instantaneously and there was no way he could change back before she saw it. Amenadiel believed that Lucifer's warped and demonized appearance was due to his long exposure to hell. Hell was a sentient being who went out it's way to punish everyone, even the king of the land. Lucifer's punishment for being cast from heaven and cutting off his wings was to appear the opposite of an angel; hideous and unapproachable. While he could technically use any appearance he liked, he could never reverse the effects hell had on him. It seemed once again that the place he once reigned over had found another way to punish him. He could take the punishment and possibly lose Chloe Decker forever, or he could do something he promised he'd never do, hide the truth from her.

At a speed that was much too quick for any human eyes to notice, Lucifer grabbed his spoon off the table and held it in his hands. He concentrated hard on transforming the spoon into something of value.

"I need to show you _this_."

He put his hand on the table and opened it. Resting on his palm was a diamond necklace that would make most royal queens die of jealousy. The lamp hanging above their table made the necklace glisten like a hundred lights had settled themselves on top of his hand.

Chloe let out a shocked breath when she laid eyes on the necklace. "How in the world did you?...where did that?...oh my god."

Lucifer overlooked his father's name and gave her a genuine smile. "I thought a beautiful necklace like this should belong to a beautiful woman like you. If you'll accept it."

"That must have cost a fortune! I couldn't accept that Lucifer. It's probably worth more than everything I've owned in my life."

"At least try it on then?" Before she could object Lucifer stood up and walked over to her. He placed the necklace delicately around her neck before clasping it shut. The necklace rested perfectly around her neck as if it was always meant to be there.

Chloe looked down at the necklace and trailed a finger over the diamonds. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"I agree." He said with a nod though he was looking at her and not the diamond necklace.

But the necklace couldn't hold Chloe's attention for so long before she remembered everything he said before. She wouldn't be giving up that easily, even when there's priceless jewelry around her neck.

"What was with all the questions earlier? About what I thought the devil looked like? None of it makes sense. Then you suddenly show me this necklace that I'll admit is awe-inspiringly beautiful...what's going on Lucifer? Talk to me."

Lucifer chuckled at the mere thought of Chloe not asking the questions he'd rather not answer.

"There is something I'll need to show you later on down the line. But...I...cannot show you now. You'll have to trust me on this. But know that the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you, detective."

He once again thought about what could have happened if he just stayed home. If he never showed up to the restaurant. If he never showed up at the table where the detective was sitting then he could have avoided what he was about to say next.

"I'd never want to hurt you especially after all we've been through. All the crazy misadventures and the awfully dramatic crimes we've solved has made me realize one thing. I really care about you."

'I love you' He added in his mind.

The silence was so thick he could cut it with his theoretical pitchfork. Their food was probably on the verge of getting cold since neither of them had bothered to eat the expensive food since it arrived at their table.

Somewhere in the midst of the deep silence Chloe finally spoke and her voice shattered the tension almost immediately.

"I really care about you too. I don't know what your deal is half the time what with all the cryptic talking and the...err...expensive gifts. But I value what we have, and I'd never want to lose that or you."

Lucifer grinned like a lovesick fool but he didn't care. Even better Chloe was smiling back at him. It took almost a minute before they realized they were still inside the restaurant.

"So how about we actually try the food before it becomes as cold as the arctic?" He suggested and she laughed. Lucifer decided instantly that he loved the sound.

"Thank you for the necklace. Really, I don't know what to say. It's amazing."

"It's like I said before. It's a beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman."

Chloe ducked her head and pretended to be extremely fascinated by her food. Lucifer smirk of victory when he saw the blush appearing on her cheeks was enormous. Perhaps he had chickened out in the end, and Linda (though he'd never admit it) was right. He had indeed found what he was looking for and her name was Chloe Decker. A woman he would protect with all his power and move hell itself for. Maybe one day he would have the courage to say that to her.

With goofy grins passed between them, they ate dinner together and made small talk about what their next case would be — Lucifer predicted it would be the ladies from Playboy going around and stealing the underwear and hearts of eligible bachelors such as himself, which Chloe promptly rolled her eyes at. They even ate the food that had started to grow cold (though neither of them complained) and Lucifer felt as if he could sit at the table forever. But soon the heaven he had personally made for himself came crashing down when she said she'd have to leave soon to pick up her daughter from Detective Douche's house. His happiness deflated into an abyss of nothingness.

"Do you have to leave now? I mean, you could always leave the little urchin at her father's house. It's the least the douche could do to make himself useful."

Chloe gave him a look of complete indignation. "Uh sorry but Dave can't cook to save his life, and I refuse to have Trixie eating overcooked pepperoni pizza all night."

Lucifer quickly filed that little information away in the many things he had over Detective Douche. What man couldn't at least put together a decent meal? Lucifer, of course, knew how to prepare several dishes ranging from lasagna to filet mignon and beyond.

Chloe stood up and his happiness, somehow, sunk even further. He wanted her to stay with him at the table until the end of time. It was selfish of him but Lucifer wasn't exactly the symbol of virtue.

"Are you sure?" He asked again with a bit of desperation in his voice. The night was still young, there was a lot more they could do together. A lot more indeed.

"Yeah, I do. No matter how much fun you're having, being a parent comes first. You'll understand that when you have a...what do you call it? A wretched little spawn of your own one day."

Lucifer grimaced at the mere thought of having a child. He wasn't even sure if it was possible considering he was a celestial being. Not to mention the awful Omen puns that would come out of it. Really? The anti-christ? How could anyone believe something so ridiculous? But then again some people thought he had horns and a forked tongue. Sometimes humans could be so bloody damn stupid.

Lucifer reluctantly followed her towards the restaurant's exist. He had left a sizeable stack of bills on their table that would not only cover their meal but make the waitress who found it extremely happy when she counted the tip. The hostess from earlier was still there, and her eyes went from Lucifer to Chloe before a sour expression appeared on her face. Lucifer grinned wickedly.

"I hope you and your wife had a nice dinner tonight." She waved at them with barely contained jealousy. The detective paused and looked back at Lucifer who was still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Yes it was wonderful, thank you."

Chloe replied with a tight smile. She gave Lucifer a 'you have a lot of explaining to do later' look.

The sour look on her face increased as she was surely thinking of all the amazing sex Lucifer and his darling wife was about to have once they got home.

Outside the night air was crisp. Chloe shook a little and Lucifer took off his coat and put it over her. It was an absent-minded jester that he didn't even think twice about. As if it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

"Thank you, _husband_ ," Chloe said, adding a sarcastic scoff on the last word.

Lucifer bowed his head playfully. "Anything for my adoring wife."

They waited for the valet to bring her car around. Lucifer wasn't sure what to do or say to break the silence between them, but it wasn't long before she did it for him.

"Lucifer thank you again for the necklace. I don't think anyone has given me anything this expensive. I'm afraid to ask how much it cost."

Lucifer tilted his head and surveyed the woman in front of him. He could still show her his true face, though he knew deep down that he wouldn't. He already had several opportunities to do so, not even including that night. When she helped him retrieve his wings he could have shown her right then and there. When she saw the scars on his back he could have showed her then too.

"If it makes you happy then it's priceless." He replied. She looked at him and he looked back. Everything around them disappeared and he became well aware of their close proximity. They were so close that he could feel her soft breath against his skin and it sent tingles down his spine. It would be so easy to close the last ounce of space between them. Lucifer wanted to feel her lips against his, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. Every second that ticked by brought them a step closer until there was almost nothing between them except their clothes.

"Lucifer…" She breathed his name in such a way that he wanted to take her right then and there on the sidewalk.

"Detective, I really want to kiss you right now." He admitted a moment later.

Not for the first time that night she surprised him with what she said next. "Then do it."

And then, as if someone had the worst death wish in existence, their private space was brutally annihilated by the valet who had finally returned with Chloe's car. Lucifer was so annoyed that his eye twitched, and had he been in his old ways he would have destroyed the little human right where he stood. Interrupting the devil when he was about to do something he had wanted to do for a long time was not a good idea. Not unless you wanted to find yourself in the worst part of hell reserved for people like Hitler and Donald Trump.

Chloe blinked as if just realizing they were still outside the restaurant. Her car now sat in front of them and Lucifer looked at it with a frown. Something about it was off though he couldn't place what it was. There was an aura of danger coming from the vehicle for some reason.

"That was close one huh?" The detective joke as she neared her car. He wanted to stop her, but he didn't have a valid reason to do so. There was also the possibility that if he got that close to her again he would probably hold onto her forever.

"We can always continue where we left off another time." He suggested with a wink. Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Hold your horses Prince Charming. We're still partners. Don't want to make things awkward do we?"

Lucifer rose a brow. "Of course we do. We've been living in the land of awkward tension since we first met. I've grown quite fond of it actually."

"The land of awkward tension? Now that's a new one." She joked as she as opened the driver's door of her car and got in.

"Detective, about your car I-"

"Lucifer I know you probably think I'd look better in some red Porsche or something but I really do like my car. Plus I worked hard to buy it, let me have this much." She smiled at him and he attempted to smile back but the whatever aura the car was giving off was practically screaming DANGER in his face. Then that's when he felt her presence. He could sense other celestial beings when they were nearby like a weird GPS for angels. It was a strong presence that was beyond the average angel, but not even close to being on par with his father.

"Hello? Earth to Lucifer." Chloe's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he saw that she had already started her car.

"I really think you should get out the car...something's not right about it."

She frowned at him and the worried look from earlier flashed across her face. "I don't want to go but I have to. I really don't trust Dan to make sure Trixie goes to bed on time. Last time she spent the night there she didn't go to bed until 3 am. I'll call you, ok?"

Lucifer wanted to object but she was already pulling off. He watched her for a moment before he turned his attention to the celestial being he sensed. Not surprisingly the person was staring right back at him.

The annoyed growl left him before he even turned around. The other celestial being watched him with a shocked look on her face. The face wasn't really hers of course, but it still had that fake innocence that she had perfected over the millennia.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" He demanded the moment he reached her in the nearby alley.

She jerked back but he didn't lose his ground. That innocent mother routine might work on Amenadiel and his other siblings, but Lucifer knew better.

"Lucifer! I didn't know you'd be here." She gasped and tried to hide whatever was in her hands but she wasn't quick enough.

"What's that in your hands? Show me now."

She looked around desperately as if something would swoop out of nowhere and save her. She was caught red-handed and Lucifer grew angrier by the second. There was only one thing that would bring his mother there.

"You came here for the detective." It wasn't a question and they both knew he was right. His face began transforming but he did his best to keep his appearance in check.

His mother suddenly sniffed the air around him and, surprising, a smile grew on her face. Gone was the fake innocence and worry and in its place was a knowing look that was filled with smugness.

"You used the power of creation, didn't you? I can smell it all over you."

The power of creation was attributed to her, excluding the creation of mankind. She could sense when another celestial being, except their father, created anything even if it was something minuscule. He had created the necklace for the detective though he didn't expect his mother would be waiting outside the restaurant to sense it.

Lucifer stepped closer to her and she instinctively stepped back. She may have been his mother and was older than him, but he was more powerful. He had the power of hell coursing through his body, and all she had was a small ounce of heaven that was practically closed to all of them now.

"Don't try to change the subject. Why are you here and what is in your hands?"

He could have sworn it was a detonator but there was no way…

"It's for your own good." She replied finally as if she could read his mind. "That silly human girl is no good for you! I thought with her out of the way you'd finally realize that."

Any restraint he had on his appearance was gone now and his eyes grew redder than blood. Below him, he could feel hell stir slightly as it fed happily off his anger. "You were going to blow her up! The danger I felt from her car! It was you?"

"I-well-I was going to. But I didn't know you'd be here."

Lucifer reached out and grabbed her arm tightly. She squirmed in his grasp but his hold was absolute. There was no way she could escape.

"Lucifer what are you doing? Let me go now!" She demanded but he ignored her.

He was so angry his body was almost shaking from it. If he had lost the detective there would be nothing left for him but an empty void that would continue until time itself stopped.

"Listen to me and listen good, mum. You will not harm Chloe Decker. She is under my full protection. If you even lay a finger on her I'll put you so deep in hell it'll take you a million years just to crawl halfway out. That's a promise."

She stared at him in shock but his anger and his hold on her did not loosen. His mother was many things but he would have never thought she'd try to kill the detective. Not for the first time, Lucifer felt betrayed by one of his own parents.

When his mother spoke again her voice was soft and defeated. The look of sadness on her face was genuine though Lucifer had no pity to give.

"I'm your mother, Lucifer. Don't you think I know what's best for you? Why would you go through so much for her?"

"Because I love her!" He shouted before he could stop himself. "I...love her. You can either accept that or don't. Either way, I won't let any harm come to her, especially by my own family."

Charlotte looked as if she had just been slapped. Lucifer couldn't help but feel slightly bad.

"You've proved that already didn't you? Uriel found that out the hard way."

Everything around them grew quiet after she spoke those words. Even the wind stopped blowing, leaving nothing but a calm emptiness. Lucifer let go of her arm as if it burnt him and stepped away. His face was stoic though his emotions were raging. The guilt threatened to creep back up but he beat it down immediately. Charlotte realized her mistake but it was already too late. His blood red eyes had returned to normal though the anger was still there along with utter and complete hurt.

She attempted to reach out to him but thought better of it. Instead, she dropped the detonator to the ground where it broke apart.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You meant it, mother. They say our true feelings come out when we're angry. I should have known you'd blame me."

There was nothing left of the amazing high he felt during the dinner. All that was left was hurt and anger. He turned around and began walking away. He ignored his mother as she called after him. There was nothing she could say that would make up for her betrayal. None of them understood that he had no choice with Uriel. Lucifer never wanted to kill his own flesh and blood, but he had no other options. It was easier to blame the devil for everything that went wrong. People had been doing it since the dawn of mankind.

Charlotte watched her son leave and wondered if that was the last time they would talk. The pain and hurt on his face made her feel sick to her stomach. She didn't blame Lucifer for Uriel's death. She knew Uriel was beyond reason and would have destroyed them all if he had the chance, but that didn't stop the loss she felt at his death.

"You might have just lost him forever." A new voice commented behind her. She sighed and turned around to face Amenadiel.

"I refuse to lose another son. I'll do whatever it takes to bring Lucifer back to me."

Amenadiel shook his head sadly. "Mother you don't understand and I'm afraid you never will. Trying to kill Chloe and bringing up Uriel was the worst thing you could have done. I'm pretty sure Lucy would rather go back to hell than return to heaven with us now."

Charlotte bit her lip until it was almost bleeding. She didn't blame Lucifer, but she did blame that detective bitch who was somehow swaying her son against his own family. It was her fault and she would pay.

"We are all returning to heaven together. If it's the last thing I do Lucifer will see reason."

Amenadiel shook his head again and drifted back into the shadows. He knew his mother wouldn't give up, and he knew Lucifer wouldn't either. The moment he heard his brother declare his love to Chloe Decker the angel was sure that his brother would never willingly return to heaven nor hell. Not if it meant being separated from Chloe. Something had changed inside that restaurant.

Everything was different now.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really hope you enjoyed _It's Not A Date._ I'm not sure if it will have a sequel, but if it does you'll be the first to know. Please continue to read and review, and look out for my future stories! :)


End file.
